


Study Date

by TheOfficialKai517



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: This one was kind of a double-request. An anon on Tumblr wanted a Huelet library date, and @crunchy-multi-fan-one-9 wanted a Huelet study date. So I kinda mixed the two because I can.
Relationships: Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebigcrunchone9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigcrunchone9/gifts).



> This one was kind of a double-request. An anon on Tumblr wanted a Huelet library date, and @crunchy-multi-fan-one-9 wanted a Huelet study date. So I kinda mixed the two because I can.

Violet wasn't the biggest fan of the library on the campus of Duckburg High. It was small, and its selection of books was _extremely_ limited. But, she supposed, what it lacked in material, it made up for in coziness and convenience.

She sat at one of the two tables, fiddling with one of the braids Webby had given her during Home Ec, as she looked at the review sheet that sat in front of her.

The bell rang, and on came the daily announcement reminding students to leave campus unless they were a part of a club or had a supervising staff member. Thankfully, she had explicit permission from the school librarian to stay as often as she liked, so long as she left before or at closing, as did Huey... Who was running unusually late at the moment.

She pulled out her phone to text and see if something was wrong when she heard his voice.

"Hi, Ms. Winger," he greeted the librarian cheerfully, "how are you doing today?"

Violet had to smile. Huey was such a gentleman, and almost everyone loved him for it. It also didn't hurt that he was just plain adorable and sweet and kind and...

"Hey, Vi," he said, taking the seat next to her and pulling out his stuff.

"Hello, Hubert," she responded, smiling a little.

At this point in their lives, Huey and Violet had been dating for about a month. It was _also_ the point in their lives where they literally called every little thing they did together without Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Lena-- or anybody, really-- a "date."

Not necessarily that Violet was complaining, though at times she wished they could do a little more than study, work on projects for the Woodchucks, or watch movies together. Their first date had been to a small diner near her house; why couldn't they do more things like _that_ together?

"You look nice today," Huey said suddenly, catching her off-guard.

"I... Thanks," she said, smiling a little, "Lena insisted that I borrow these overalls from Webbigail, who also did my hair."

He smiled softly. "Well, whoever did what... You look beautiful."

She smiled, too, looking a little shy all of a sudden.

"If you two would please quit making googly eyes at each other and get on with your studies so that I can close down in an hour," Ms. Winger said, "that would be great."

They both flushed, glancing over at the librarian.

"Sorry, Ms. Winger!" Huey called back with an apologetic smile before looking back at Violet.

She was trying her best to stifle a laugh. Once she had settled down, she looked at him.

"After this, would you like to hit Keisha's Diner?" she asked suddenly, "it's been awhile since we've had dinner as just the two of us."

He laughed softly. "Sounds like a good plan."

She smiled, the smile widening slightly as he took her hand and they began studying together.


End file.
